Kit's Continuity
Kit's Continuity is a collection of alternate universes where KitsuneSoldier's series take place. Premise Kit's series can range anywhere from comedic to edgy. Series/Timelines Main Universe 350,000 Years Ago * The people of Planet Asgard in Nebula M78 receive the Light of Ultra by unknown means. * The Asgardian Ultras colonize the neighboring planet of Jotunheim, eventually leading to a second race of Ultras evolving. * On Planet Asgard, various Ultras are born who would later come to be known as gods by the people of Midgard. * Mjolnir is created. * Ultraman Loki inadvertently plays a role in the death of Ultraman Balder, leading to him being turned against the rest of the Asgardian Ultras. * Ragnarok breaks out, rendering most of the Yggdrasil System's races extinct. The only survivors of the event are the Midgardians, the Jotunns both Ultra and not, and a single Asgardian Ultra, who will later come to be known as Ultraman King. Thor and Loki's spirits persist. 225,000 Years Ago * The Alien Jackal rise up, conquering a large portion of the universe. They are eventually driven back to their home planet when Ultraman King rises against them and seals away their leader, Demon King Jackal, after a tough battle. 150,000 Years Ago * The Midgardians develop advanced technology, recolonizing M78 and a few other neighboring worlds through peaceful means. Others seek to explore the universe, leaving the Yggdrasil System and Nebula M78 for good. * The Jotunn Ultras colonize Planet Glacier, although their numbers dwindle more and more as time goes by. * Yggdrasil's sun dies, along with all the Ultras left in Jotunheim, which comes to be known as the Dark Planet. One resident, although not an Ultra, survives by embracing the darkness, and creates an armor to function as a backup for himself. * The Plasma Spark is created and activated, resulting in the return of Ultras to Asgard, now the Land of Light, the appearance of Ultras on the nearby L77 and U40, and the appearance of kaiju on neighboring worlds. 80,000 Years Ago * The traveling last Jotunn's influence sparks the Mysteler-Ateria War. 40,000 Years Ago * The last Jotunn, now known as Alien Empera, returns to M78, where he attacks and briefly conquers the Land of Light. * Great Ultra War. * Ultraman Belial keeps working with the Space Garrison and eventually marries, keeping hidden his jealousy of Ken. 25,000 Years Ago * Belial snaps, attempts to steal the Plasma Spark, and is exiled from the Land of Light. 20,000 Years Ago * Ultraman Hikari's father creates the first Ultra Capsules. * Belial encounters and is possessed by Reiblood. * Belial Revolt. Hikari's father is among the casualties, leaving his projects in the hands of his young son. (Hikari Saga 0: Late Honor) * Ultraman Geed is born shortly after the Revolt. His father's identity will be kept secret from him as he grows up. (Geed Saga 1: Before the Beginning) 1656 AM * Ultraman Noa visits Earth and witnesses Antlar's attack on the ancient city of Baraghi. Noa gives the Blue Stone to the people of Baraghi so that they can defeat Antlar. 1270 CE * Midgardians arrive on Earth in Scandinavia, and share their history with the native humans, although they keep their technology hidden due to their race's policies. This is how humans come to know Norse mythology. 1966 * Noa inadvertently returns to this universe during his battle with Dark Zagi. He joins forces with the Space Garrison and ultimately seals himself and Zagi back in their home dimension, but loses so much energy doing so he is devolved into Ultraman the Next. (Ultraman Noa: Battle of Dream) * Aftershocks of the Battle of Dream cause an Unbalance Zone on Earth, leading to the first appearances of kaiju. (Ultra Q) * In response to the appearance of monsters and aliens, SSSP is formed. They fight against several monster threats. (Ultra Strategy: The Special Corp Mobilized) * Bemular escapes from the Monster Graveyard and is pursued to Earth by Ultraman, who ends up merging with Shin Hayata and assisting humanity through its first Age of Monsters. (Ultraman Part 1) 1967 * The first Zettonian invasion leaves SSSP's base destroyed and Hayata separated from Ultraman. The team is forced to disband, and the Ultra Garrison is soon formed to replace them. (Ultraman Part 2) * With Ultraman and Zoffy having inadvertently discovered Earth, the Space Garrison decides to send another Ultra to map the Milky Way Galaxy. Ultraseven ironically ends up staying on Earth and battling against alien invaders, where he takes the form of Dan Moroboshi. (Ultraseven) 1968 * Multiple battles eventually take their toll on Seven, who is forcefully advised to leave Earth. After defeating the Ghos Aliens, he attempts to leave, but runs out of energy and falls back to Earth, comatose. * Seven eventually manages to absorb enough solar energy to heal himself, just in time to thwart the returning Pitt Aliens. He later fights and defeats a second Metron. After this, he continues to wander Earth as Dan, occasionally battling other aliens and monsters. (Heisei Ultraseven) 1969 * During Alien Valkyrie's attack, Dan/Seven merges with Masaki Kazimori to save his life. Seven continues to use Masaki as a host until their battle against Alien Gult and Gaimos, after which they separate and Seven finally returns to the Land of Light. 1970 * As alien invasions become less common and monster attacks more common, the Ultra Garrison becomes obsolete, and MAT is formed to take its place. 1971 * TBA * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Jackal vs Ultraman * Ultraman Jonias * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Mebius' series, movies and spinoffs (including Hikari Saga) * Ultra Galaxy series * Geed Saga 2: Defying Ties * Ultra Galaxy Legend * Ultraman Zero the Movie * Geed Saga 3: Violence and Peace * Killer the Beatstar * Geed Saga 4: A Magnificent Miracle * Ultraman Saga * Ultra Zero Fight 1 * Ultra Zero Fight 2 * Geed Saga Final: End of the Rivalry * Ultraman X crossovers * Origin of Onyx * Ultraman Orb the Movie * Ultra Fight Orb * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Rise of the Dark Cross Gaiden * Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Into the Ultra Space * Ultraman Zero: Beyond * Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos: The Megawatt Master * Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * TBA short RP with Zeperion and Tetra * Ultra Hero Taisen 2 * Ultraman Lightning, Ultraman Dream, New Generation Ultras: Gather, Great Warriors! Power of the Past! * Ultraman Lightning vs. Ultraman Onyx: The Last Hurrah * Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * Ultraman Zora * Ultraman Onyx vs. Araegion * Ultraman Charge * Ultraman Charge the Movie: Defying Death with Courage * Possibly some other events involving Charge Legacy of Legend Universe * Ultraman Dream Side Story: The Past * Ultraman Cosmos' series and movies * Geed Saga 3: Violence and Peace * Ultraman Dream * Ultraman Dream Side Story: The Future * Ultraman Dream the Movie * Ultraman Orb the Movie * Ultraman Lightning, Ultraman Dream, New Generation Ultras: Gather, Great Warriors! Power of the Past! Project N Universe * Ultraman Noa: Battle of Dream * Ultraman Zero the Movie (The Noa that appears is actually an image made by the Shield of Baraghi) * Ultraman the Next * Ultraman X Episode 20 * Ultraman X the Movie * Ultraman Nexus * Ultrawoman Faust Crisis Secret Universe * Ultraman Coral Side Story: 200 Million BC * Ultraman Coral * Ultraman Coral the Movie: Into the Darkest Depths Lapis Sun Universe * Ultraman Silver Prologue: Crusade of Hide * Ultraman Silver/Metaverse: Fall of Avana * Ultraman Silver Ultra Fusion Universe * Ultraman Yamato * Events involving Ultraman Orb Future Technology Universe * Ultraman Tiga (KitsuneSoldier) * Ultraman Dyna (KitsuneSoldier) * Other events involving Ultraman Dyna (Except Ginga S the Movie) * All events involving Ultraman X * Ultraman Lightning, Ultraman Dream, New Generation Ultras: Gather, Great Warriors! Power of the Past! Differences * The Ultraman Factor exists, but is more powerful than in the manga universe. Combined with high willpower, it can sometimes create a transformation item for a human, as shown in Sora Haruno. * Focus Nodes: An organ present on multiple Ultras from this continuity. Main Universe * Color Timers are natural organs. It's the rings around them that have to be surgically attached. * Norse Mythology-based Ultras predate the Land of Light. * Similar to Furnozilla's Continuity, the Ultras have colonized several worlds through peaceful means, including an alternate Planet Glacier. * The Land of Light is newer, and several of the older Ultras younger; the Belial Revolt was only around 20,000 years ago, and the Great Ultra War 40,000. As can be expected, Belial was MIA for a while. * Ultraman Geed was born naturally and is older. He also participated in several key events. * The Ultra Capsules were created earlier, by Ultraman Hikari's father. As the Space Garrison meets more Ultras from other universes, more capsules are being made to this day by Hikari, Geed, and Junior. ** The Kaiju Capsules were created by the Alien Sturm using the work of an Ultra scientist who studied their planet. Legacy of Legend Universe * Humans, Victorians, and Alien Gyashi are the same species, who split off into three races in the distant past. Ultraman Legend, who gave them the power of Victorium, is responsible. * Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel are unconnected. Future Technology Universe * This universe is similar to Emgaltan's Ultra Lineage Universe. Ultraman Tiga is an ancient ultra whose series takes place in the past. Shin Asuka is a descendant of Tiga, who becomes an Ultra in the modern day. Ultraman X, on the other hand, is a digital program created by an unknown benevolent alien, modeled after the Ancient Giants of Light. * Ultraman Dyna is set on a colony world outside our solar system, while Ultraman X takes place on Earth. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Continuity Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Ultraman Coral Continuity